


A Higher State

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have some fun after their show in Amsterdam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Higher State

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm aware non of this is real, it's just pure fiction. As well, Adam and Tommy belong to themselves.

Turns out that getting bend over and mouthraped on stage, in front of thousands of people, is doing this kind of things to Mr. Ratliff's dick he wish it didn't. Which is having a boner to be easily seen from space and being horny as hell. And not knowing it any better he shoved his boner straight into Adam's shoulder, who simply shrugged and continued his show, like he didn't just smoke weed on stage or had the longest mouthfuck in history of his 'Glam Nation Tour' or wouldn't have a hell of a boner himself. 

But Adam being Adam he didn't give a fuck.

Sure he didn't have a bass hanging around his shoulders bumping against his painfully hard dick with every move- Tommy did and it made him curse inside his head- but it still should be a bit awkward, shouldn't it? Again, not for Adam fucking Lambert. 

It wasn't a big surprise to see the blond storming off stage, barely the last tunes of their set had faded , almost tripping over his own feed. Adam, of course, saw it and winked at him, with this smug grin on his face like always when he knows what state Tommy is in. Adam loves this, loves making Tommy squirm and ready to explode, yet not going any further than teasing the shit out of his poor Glitterbaby. And both know what happens after the singer brought Tommy to this very edge of being hot and horny and ready to blow but somehow still not wanting it to end, cause he knows once they started it for real, it always ends too soon. Too fast he reaches the point of no return. The teasing so long that often all it takes is one long stroke and he's gone. And at some point he hates it, but he can't react any other way, not with his body in this condition.

 

About to run off the stage Adam gets stopped by Neil. “Hey, man. Set the bar higher tonight, hu? Any plans for later. Chilling or?”

The singer already in the dressing room with his mind just stuttered “Erm...I...uhmmm...I don't know yet. I need to...go” he motioned to his dressing room and run off towards said dressing room. 

 

“You two really are like bunnies, dude” Neil yelled after him, earning him a raised middle finger and a “You're just jealous, bro” from Adam.

 

Barely inside the dressing room Tommy attacked the black haired man's mouth. Shoving his tongue so far down his throat he almost chocked on it, but not really giving a flying fuck.

Trying to inch a step back Adam put a hand on Tommy's chest in a attempt to go to the door to at least lock it, he so doesn't want to get interrupted while pounding the hell out of Tommy right after a show nor does he want anyone to watch them any other time. He's not that much of an exhibitionist, despite what people may think. 

Tommy gave him exactly those two seconds, to turn the key, before he literally jumped him. 

“Damnit, Adam...just...do fucking something” he panted out between kisses.

 

Busy with fumbling on the button and zipper of his pants Adam just kissed whatever skin he could reach. Tommy's cheek, neck, ear and finally, thank fucking god, he found Tommy's lips again. Having his pants undone he goes for his boyfriend's, feeling bare skin as he does so. When the fuck did he remove his pants? Adam thought for a split second but decided to just be thankful and go on with the program. 

Looking around Adam debated with himself about the best place, if there is such thing as 'best place' for a quick fuck in your dressing room.

 

The table? The couch? The floor? The wall? Everything looks so tempting.

 

Stumbling backwards to the table he grabbed the blond by his hips, that's going to leave sweet bruises, and sat him on the table and goes straight for his cock. With one hand he started jerking Tommy off; rough and fast; his other hand busy shoving his shirt towards his armpits. Tommy got the hint and yanked it off, throwing it behind his back on the floor. 

 

Getting Tommy to the brink and make him step over it is all he wanted right now, not caring how. Moving his head lower towards his bassist's chest he licked over it, then he gently sucked and bit down on the left nipple, repeating the same with the right one. Loving the erotic sounds this always draws from Tommy's mouth. And damnit, if only they had more time to play, but they can always do that later. 

 

When Tommy felt he is about to come, his grip on Adam's shoulder tightens. “Fuck, Adam, I'm close” he moans out “want you in me, right...the...fuck...now”. Shoving Adam away he hops off the table and turns around, bracing his hands on each side of said table he pushed his ass back, wiggling it. 

What else could Adam wish for than a willing and ready to be fucked Tommy Joe Ratliff?!

Grinning he stepped behind Tommy, rubbing a finger along his ass crack, teasing his hole while running his finger up and down. Lazily fisting his own cock with the other hand, smearing the pre-cum gathered on the tip all over it. 

 

“Fuck Lambert!” Tommy growled, turning his head back he fires Adam a fierce glare. Making sure he's not playing here, he's really fucking desperate, ok?! Not giving a fucking fuck if Adam could find that funny, he just needs Adam to fuck him and that right the fuck now.

“Here” he reaches back holding a little packet in his hand. “You know how to do that, or do I have to instruct the use of lube to you?!”.   
Taking the packet a deep devilish laugh came from Adam's throat, taking his hand from his dick he grabbed a fist full of Tommy's hair, yanking him back. Tommy's back against his chest.

 

“Getting all feisty and bitchy on me, Glitterbaby? Hu?” he slaps his ass hard...once...twice...and then a third and fourth time, making the blond cry out. 

“Seems like someone needs to be put back in their place, doesn't he?!” Adam asks, but not really expecting an answer.

 

“If this is what finally gets me having your dick shoved up my ass, then yes.” 

 

Opening the lube with his teeth Adam drizzled some on three of his fingers. Pushing Tommy back down onto the table he reached down between his dick and Tommy's ass, as he again circled just one of them around Tommy's hole. And just when he was about to complain again Adam shoved all three of them in to him, hard and not waiting one second- he just goes for it. 

 

“Fuck Adam...shit...so good” Tommy all but screams out.

 

“Knew you'd love that” Adam laughed, steadily pulling his fingers in and out of Tommy's ass, not hitting his prostate, for a reason. Motherfucker!

 

When the fingers disappeared Tommy whined, earning him another laugh from Adam.

 

“Just a second, sweetheart, and you'll get what you want” and with that he just went to town on him. 

 

Gripping the blond's hips hard, knowing that has to hurt a bit (not that they have a pain kink, but some things are just not supposed to be completely pain-free), he put the head of his cock at Tommy's entrance and just pushed forward. When he felt his balls slap against his boyfriend's ass, from the hard shove, he waited a second. Giving them a moment to get used to it; and to not blow his load before he even get the chance to fuck Tommy thoroughly. 

 

Not wanting to wait any longer Tommy pushed himself back against Adam.

 

“Adam move” he panted, moving his ass back and forth , practically fucking himself on Adam's cock, who was just staring at the movements of Tommy's perfectly curved back. And again, if only they had more time here, he so would watch this a while longer.

 

“Adam...just do something” he moved forward until only the head remained inside and slammed his ass back. “Jeez Lambert, fucking do it, fuck me! Please, Adam!” No, Tommy really wasn't above begging.

“Awee...Glitterbaby, all you had to do was ask and wasn't that fucking nice?!” Adam grinned as he pulled out and fucked back into him. Tommy just let himself fall down onto the table and let Adam pounding away on him, enjoying every moment of it.

 

“Fuck, yes, Babyboy. Hit that spot and make me cum”. 

 

“Your wish is my command” the singer panted hard. And with that Adam slammed rough and deep inside Tommy. So deep he felt like he could taste his dick. Adam hit his prostate just the right way, repeating it several times. By the time both were one panting and sweaty mess, and words like 'fuck', 'shit' and 'so good' flows from both of their mouths like a river. 

 

Adam slid his hands away from his hips towards the blond's shoulders, when he saw the marks his hands left on his hips it him smile this possessive and satisfied smile; not visible for Tommy but when Adam said “You mark up so nicely, baby” he knew it. Smug bastard Tommy thought, but he loved it, to be marked as Adam's and Adam getting all possessive on him, he wouldn't want it any other way. 

Gripping onto Tommy's shoulders the singer pulled him back everytime he slammed his cock into him. Bringing them both closer to the edge with every thrust. 

When he felt his orgasm build up his spine he fucked the blond even faster and harder, moving the table with the intensity he snapped his hips with.

 

“Fuck. So close, Adam, so close.” Tommy moaned “Take that ass.” He reached back slapping his own ass. “Won't even need my cock touched. So good, Babyboy. Give it to me, fuck me into next week”. Tommy was completely lost in this sensational fuck.

 

And was Adam “Baby, I'd fuck you sideways if I could” he panted, still fucking the hell out of the elf's tight little ass.

 

“Gosh, I'll be feeling this for days. Fuck...” Tommy laughed. 

 

That fucker laughed about getting fucked sore, knowing he's going to a have a hard time sitting for at least two days. And then he cried Adam's name and came a second later when he felt Adam's hand wrapping itself around his dick, stroking him a couple times.

 

Feeling Tommy spilling hot all over his hand Adam pulled Tommy hard back and held him there, his cock pressing straight against Tommy's sweet spot. He shoot so deep in his ass, he didn't really have to care about it dripping out until they reached their hotel. 

 

Coming down from his orgasm Adam pulled out, he slid down to the ground breathing heavily. Tommy just remained lying half on the table as he tried to regain his breath.

“Fuck you, you know?!” he bumped his foot against Adam's leg. Still not really back on earth Adam made a low attempt of slapping his foot, but just let his hand fall back down once it was up. 

 

“That's uncalled for. I just fucked your brains out and you insult and slap me” Adam pouted and whined all diva-like.

 

“You're such a pussy, dude” Tommy laughed, still out of breath. “And btw, that was for touching my dick”.

 

Looking puzzled at him he still didn't get a thing. “Touching your...dick? What? You never complained about that before, missy?”.

 

“Man, the weed must have turned your brain into mush” he laughed at that. “I said I won't need to get my dick touched and come anyway. But just had to, didn't you”. 

 

“Awee...Glitterbaby” the singer pouted sweetly, “We can always try that when we're back in our room. That” he waved around “was just round one. Still horny as hell, damn weed gets me like that everytime”. 

 

“Oh Babyboy” the bassist ruffled his hair “You're always so cute when you're getting all winy, bitchy and stuff”. 

 

“I'm giving you 'stuff' Glitterbaby” Adam snapped with his mouth after his hand, but didn't get it. 

 

“Oweeee...you can't bite me some in the second go, but now we better be getting ready before the others get suspicious about where we are and what we were doing” Tommy said making Adam laugh out loud.

 

“What?” Tommy's head shot up looking at him. 

 

“Nothing. I just doubt that the others don't not know what we just did, judging from you almost screaming your head off”. Adam rose from the ground looking around for his clothes. 

 

“So, now it's me? How classy Lambert, not like you have been exactly quiet either” Tommy replied grinning. Which earned him a slap on his ass.

 

“That may as it be, but we still should be getting our clothes back on and make ourselves look more human, not that you're working the just-got-fucked-look fine”. He giggled at that.  
“Right back at ya, baby”. Tommy pushed himself off the table to pull his pants back and zipping them up. “You seen my belt, Adam?”. Adam laughed again

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just, when your pants almost peeling themselves off of your hips, when you were one stage, half an hour ago, tells me you didn't wore any in the first place”.

“Yeah, right”. Tommy apparently was still a little dazed.

 

Fully dressed again, Adam turned the key to unlock and open the dressing room door.

 

“C'mon, Tommy.” He turned around facing him, not seeing Neil, who was on his way to them, he nearly crashed into him. 

 

“Fine, now that you guys are done can we go back to our hotel?” a visibly annoyed and pissed Neil rambled.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We're coming” Adam replied.

 

“Nope, not before I'm far away enough to not hear any of that- again” he bitched at both of them. 

 

With both of their cheeks turning red they were looking almost apologetically at him.

 

“Ooops” Tommy muttered looking at Neil and then at Adam, not being able to hold a grin back, though. 

 

“Yeah, whatever, we have to go”. With that Neil turned around and stomped away. 

 

Adam gave his boyfriend another quick kiss on the lips and closed the door. Knowing that this night is by far not over yet, he wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulder and walked them towards the exit.


End file.
